Generally, golf enthusiasts, both amateur and professional, seek to hit the ball farther to improve their golf game and lower their golf game score. Golf teachers and TV analysts are continually giving their opinions on how to hit the ball farther by performing a proper golf swing and how to properly execute a preferred golf swing. However, even “the experts” cannot agree on a simple method and explanation for correctly swinging the golf club.
Over the years, to achieve greater distance and accuracy, the golf swing has changed from one that relies more on the swinging of the arms and hands around the body, to one that relies more on the rotation of the body to leverage and accelerate the arms and hands.
In the past, a golfer would typically rely more on the hands and arms swinging around the body. This was true primarily because the golf shafts used in drivers and irons were typically more flexible than they are today and if the golfer swung too fast, the shaft would lag behind in the downswing and stay fully flexed at impact; the shaft did not unflex at the right time to add power and distance to the golf shot. This condition reduced power and caused errant shots. Those familiar with swinging a golf club may appreciate that when relying on the hands and arms swinging around the body, timing of the contact with the ball is critical. Hence, successful golfers playing flexible shafts have previously been referred to as “swingers.”
As construction of golf shafts improved and became lighter and stiffer, the user was able to swing the golf club quicker without experiencing the undesirable club lag. The improved shafts would unflex quicker at the right time and golfers began achieving greater distance and accuracy. With a reduced effect of timing, stiffer shafts allow the golfer to incorporate more body rotation to increase the speed the arms and hands swing the club head. As equipment improved and swing speeds increased, golfers utilizing a greater swing speed became known as “hitters.”
Those familiar with golf may recognize Ben Hogan as a professional golfer who achieved many successes as a golfer. Some even refer to him as the father of the modern golf swing and arguably the originator of the modern power golf swing. His swing was not only very powerful but accurate; it has often been said that you could not hide a flagstick from Hogan. Significantly, Hogan was only 5 feet 8 inches in height and weighed just over 140 pounds. Sports announcers have analyzed and continue to analyze his swing and often reference his swing because of the many favorable aspects of his swing including a powerful, accurate, efficient and effortless swing. Hogan's swing may also be characterized as one that uses the body to effectively achieve a greater swing speed of the golf dub.
The United States Golf Association and Royal and Ancient Golf Club, the sport of golf's governing bodies, attempt to strictly limit the effect improvements in golf equipment has on generating greater distance when striking a golf ball. Yet, golfers continue to search for advancements in equipment and other methods to hit the ball farther. With improved technique and body control a golfer may see improvements in the distance a ball is hit without any changes to the equipment used. Hence, understanding how to use the body to swing the golf club faster to thereby generating more club head speed and accuracy provides an advantage to the golfer.